Secrets, Dreams and More
by jspotter
Summary: What the characters in Harry Potter dreamed of. Wished for. Kept secret. Wanted to say. Read & Review
1. Ginny Weasley

**A/N: **

**HEY GUYSES! So, this idea popped into my head. Ish. **

**The hopes the Harry Potter characters had. The dreams they had. The secrets they had. The words left unsaid. Short one-shots about the above ^^^^. **

**SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES IN ****NOT PLANNED**** AND ****FOR A DANCE****. I'VE BEEN HIT WITH WRITER'S BLOCK. However, a new one-shot will be up later! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. **

Ginerva "Ginny" Weasley

I loved Harry Potter since I first saw him at King's Cross.

Michael, Dean they were distractions.

Weak distractions.

"Ginny!" A masculine voice called from behind. The wrong voice.

"Dean!" I answered, faking a smile as I spun around, watching his tall form weave through the crowd of students. I closed my eyes as he swept me into an embrace, imagining that I was encased in a different set of arms, molded into a different body, feeling different lips sliding across my forehead.

"How are you?" He asked, his brown eyes looking into mine. They should have been emerald.

"The same," I answered, hiding a sigh. I pulled away subtly, brushing my lips across his cheek unwillingly, "I have to go now."

"Of course," He answered, a smile in his voice as he leaned in to give me a short kiss. The wrong set of lips, "Enjoy class. See you, Gin." He straightened, grinning at me, before turning to walk down the hallway, weaving through the crowds of curious students, classmates, friends.

I let out a sigh. It should have been Harry. He should have been Harry. Harry Potter.

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D I'm still debating whether or not I should continue. The more reviews the better chance I will! ^.^  
**

****PROFILE UPDATE: If you've checked out my profile lately, you'll see that my picture has changed to a "xXxheartshadowsxXx" one. If anyone just has too much time on their hands and is incredibly bored, I'd appreciate if you could make a new one for me, with "xXxheartshadowsxXx" on it. If you create one (THANKS!) message me or comment and tell me on any of my stories, and I'll give you an email you can email it to? Thanks so much!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Read and review please? :D**

**Until next time… **


	2. Draco Malfoy

**A/N:**

**Thanks guys for all the reviews! **

**I'm hoping to get up a new one-shot later today or tomorrow. I'm also working feverishly (that was an exaggeration, by the way :D) on ****Not Planned****. **

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not JKR and never will be. **

Draco Malfoy

Okay, maybe I did make the wrong choices,

Do the wrong things.

But you would too if you were threatened.

Threatened to be killed.

I'm sorry.

"You will do it?" The dreaded voice of my _master,_ the Dark _Lord_, asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yes, my lord." I responded, clenching my teeth. What else could I say? I valued my life too much to say no.

"You will kill Albus Dumbledore?" His snake-like eyes looked hungrily into my face, his long, pale fingers inching to his wand.

"I will." I answered, glancing at my mother's terrified face. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Very well then, _Draco._" He sneered, dismissing me with a wave of his hand. Bellatrix jumped up, congratulating me as I returned to my mother.

"Your idiot father would have been proud- giving your services to the Dark Lord." Her large black eyes glinting dangerously as she uncurled her fingers from my robes.

"Draco…" My mother whispered running her fingers through my hair, "You're too youn…." I cut her off.

"I'll be fine mother." I whispered back harshly. She bit her lip, taking back her hand, holding back tears and nodded.

I didn't want her to cry.

I didn't want to see the tears.

I didn't want to see the hurt.

I wanted her hands combing my hair back.

But it was too late for all that.

**A/N:**

**Poor Draco :'( I wanna give him a hug.**

**Ahh… anyway. **

**Reviews please? :D **


	3. Fred Weasley II

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! New update :D **

**I love updating this(: **

**I'd like to do something special this time. While I may not reply to every review, there isn't a review that I haven't read. Thank you Abigail Thalia La Rue for supporting me through all your reviews in all my stories! Thank you so much! Also, thank you xrawrDINOSAURx, Jenny, for being my beta and helping me out :D GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES :3 **

**Ahah, enough with my blabbering. Go! Shoo! READ! **

**Disclaimer: Not JKR. EVER. **

Fred Weasley II

I never really looked up to him.

Never looked up to Fred Weasley,

The person I was named for.

Because he broke my dad.

He broke him.

And didn't even say good-bye.

"Tell me about him." My dad looked up from today's Daily Prophet, glancing into my face quickly before looking away.

"Who?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly before he forced a smile on his face.

"Fred."I answered, watching his carefully controlled expression harden slightly.

"You're Fred." He twisted his mouth into a grimace, probably trying for a smile, trying to lighten things up.

"Dad, your _brother_ Fred." I snapped, immediately regretting it as his face paled to a ghostly white, his blue eyes growing wide.

"Freddy…. he was my twin brother. He was funny." He grabbed the Daily Prophet, holding it to his face, taking deep breaths.

"Then why does it make you cry to be reminded of him? Why does that _look_ go into your eyes when you're speaking of him? Why?" I blurted out.

"F-Fred… please. Don't talk about him that way. He d..died doing what's right. Fighting for the rest of us. Sacrificing his life for everyone else." The laughter that was usually in his eyes was gone, vanished, replaced by sadness. A sea of sadness, right _there_ in his eyes. I was just about to respond that his last move was to laugh about Uncle Percy when I was interrupted.

"Fred dear! Go clean your room, _now_ please." My mum walked in, grinning, "What's… George? What happened?" Worry filled her eyes as she saw our expressions.

"I'll go clean my room." I said stiffly, turning to walk to the steps. And as I glanced back to see his hunched over body sobbing silently, I knew that I would never forgive my Uncle Fred for breaking my father.

Ever.

**A/N:**

**Aww, poor George D:**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Review it? :D **


	4. Sirius Black

**A/N:**

**Hiya guys!**

**New update 8D **

**Thanks for your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything JKR wrote. Or created. CAUSE I'M ME. AMY. **

Sirius Black

No matter what I said,

What I did,

What I made you do,

I loved you mum.

I only wish you loved me back.

"My only son died a few years back." The cruel voice of the person standing on the front door step snarled, glaring at me. In other words, my mother.

"I _am _your son." I spat back harshly, flinching at her deepened scowl, her heavily painted eyes narrowing slightly.

"I see no son of mine here. You are mistaken." She gave me one last lingering look before slamming the door of the place I once called _home_ into my face. The place where I used to tease, fool around, play with my brother. The place where the woman that had just slammed a door in my face used to hug me, kiss me, hold me. The place where I used to find happiness.

Where was all that?

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**BTW, keep in mind that this is several years **_**after**_** Sirius ran away. He probably felt some sadness… remorse. So he went back to visit. **

**Review Please!**


	5. Dominique Weasley

**A/N:**

**Amy here with another update(: BLABBER is an awesome word. Just sayin'**

******ANNOUNCEMENT!*******

**All of you PERCY JACKSON readers, PLEASE LOOK HERE:**

**/eventRegistration/EventLobbyServlet?target=&eventid=242408&sessionid=1&key=&eventuserid=40935486**

**For the webchat with Rick Riordan on Oct. 12****th****. 7 p.m. eastern time. Sign up today! xD**

**Disclaimer: NOT JKR. Sad, isn't it? **

Dominique Weasley

I was pretty,

She was beautiful.

I was funny,

She was hilarious.

I was smart,

She was a genius.

I made the Quidditch team,

She made Quidditch captaim.

I walked in her shadow,

She walked in the spotlight.

"Hey! You're Victoire's little sister, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Dominique." I answered, spinning around, feeling heat rushing to my cheeks as I took in his gorgeous blue eyes and soft auburn hair. I even forgot to feel annoyed being called _Victoire's little sister_ for the tenth time today.

"Cool, tell her hi, alright?" He winked before disappearing down the stairs.

It was always Victoire.

Victoire, Victoire, Victoire.

_Never _Dominique.

**A/N :**

**Hm. I don't really like this one. Eugh. Review to change my mind? :D**

**Update soon(: **


	6. Petunia Dursley

**A/N:**

**Another Update(: **

**Enjoyyy(: **

**Disclaimer: No, I haven't turned into JKR. **

Petunia Dursley

I was jealous of her beauty,

I was jealous of her magic,

I was jealous of her attention.

And now she's gone.

Gone,

And I still haven't told her that I'm sorry.

"You _freak_." I spat, glaring at her _striking _green eyes.

"Tuney…." Her_ bell-like_ voice chimed, her _perfectly _full lips forming a pout.

"Don't _call_ me that." I snarled as she shook her head, confused, swinging her _silky_ red hair.

"I-I'm sorry Tu—Petunia." She stuttered in her soprano voice, her eyes wide.

"Sorry that you ruined my _relationship _with _Vernon_ because of your stupid goddamn _magic?_" I stormed, ignoring the way her _emerald_ green eyes shined with tears and how her _long_ fingers went straight to her pocket, probably fingering the useless piece of wood she called a _wand._

"Petuina! I'm sorry! I said I was _sorry._" She blurted out, stepping closer.

"_Sorry? _You're _sorry? _How's that going to _change _anything?" I narrowed my eyes as a tear ran down her cheek, "Save it, _freak." _I spun around and stomped into my room, slamming the door and her _pretty _little face behind, ignoring her tear stained cheeks.

Nobody deserved to have such a _perfect _life anyway.

**A/N:**

**Aw. Sorry Tuney :(**

**NO UPDATES UNTIL I GET…. 4 NEW REVIEWS :D**

**BTW, please don't favorite without reviewing. Thanks. **

**REVIEW! :3**


	7. Blaise Zabini

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! :D**

**REMEMBER THAT WEBCHAT WITH RICK RIORDAN I TOLD YOU ABOUT BEFORE. IT'S TODAY! :D WHOS EXCITED? I AM!**

**I was SO happy yesterday when I saw all the reviews! Thank you SO. MUCH. **

**SPECIAL thanks to xrawrDINOSAURx, who, btw, is an AWESOMEFUL writer(: and enomix for all of her reviews! You have NO IDEA how happy they made me feel(: **

**I changed my choice for this story just about 100 times. Seriously. :D Infact, I was halfway done with another character before I switched back to this xD**

**BTW, GUYSES, you can suggest characters for me to do, if you'd like. I promise I'll write anything you suggest… UNLESS it's inhumanly hard. **

**Disclaimer: Because it's possible for humans to be themselves one day and transform into JKR the next. **

Blaise Zabini

This… this _feeling_ was unknown.

This…._happiness_ I felt when she laughed with me,

Stood next to me,

Brushed against me,

Smiled.

Merlin,

I think this was love.

I think _I _was in love.

"We can't tell _anyone _else." She whispered, fiddling with my tie as I leaned in to press my lips against hers again, "_Blaise. _I'm serious. Answer me. We can't tell _anyone._" She pulled away reluctantly, fighting a smile. _Breath-taking._

"Why not?" I asked, holding in a laugh as her lips formed a sad smile. _Gorgeous._

"Because they'd think you were… fake. They'd think this wasn't real. Genuine." Her eyes left my face as they trailed down to her feet.

"Let them say what they want, because _we _know that it's real. Completely and genuinely _real." _I answered seriously and I lifted her chin. _Amazing._

"But… Blaise. You're a Slytherin, a popular, rich, and _handsome_ Slytherin. I'm just…. well… I'm just _me." _She answered, a pout forming on her lips. _Lovely. _

"Yeah, you're you. Parvati, love, I wouldn't want you any other way." I replied before pulling her lips to meet mine. _Perfection._

**A/N:**

**Sorry if you're not a BlaisexParvati fan :P They're my new obsession :D After ScorpiusxRose, that is. **

**Review Please? **

**:3**

**Yours truly, **

**Amy(: **


	8. Teddy Luipin

**A/N: **

**UPDATE :D thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

Teddy Lupin

Sure,

I respected them.

Risking their lives in the war.

_Dying _in the war for us.

I bloody respected that.

I just didn't respect the fact that while they remained together,

They left me here,

All alone.

Completely and utterly _alone._

"Mum…" Lily sobbed, crying into Ginny's shirt.

"Shh… honey. It's okay." She purred, brushing her hair, cradling her.

"I love you mummy." She whispered once the sobs resided, her cheeks shining with tears.

"I love you too, baby." Ginny answered with a small smile, kissing her forehead.

I forced my eyes to look away as I ran out the door, into the pouring rain.

Merlin, I wished _my _mother was here to tell me that everything was okay. To hold me close. To kiss me.

But I was Teddy Lupin, the orphan.

The bloody orphan.

**A/N:**

**:/ AWWW. TEDDDDYYYYYY :( **

**Reviews are welcome(: **


	9. Lavender Brown

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!  
Updaate(: **

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! **

**This is officially my fastest reviewed story. **

**THANK YOU(: **

**SiriusBlack345- Thanks for the suggestion :D Luna's actually on the waiting list… but she still needs to be edited or rewritten, cause she's sortof hard to write. For me, that is(: **

**Disclaimer: Not JKR :( **

Lavender Brown

I really thought that he was

the one.

That he wouldn't end up breaking my heart up

into pieces.

That he really loved me.

As in _really really _loved me.

I guess I was wrong.

Totally and completely _wrong_.

"_Won-won!"_ I squealed, jumping into the common room and _finally_ finding the tall, breathtakingly handsome redhead that I'd been searching for this _whole bloody day._ Going straight to plop onto his lap, I closed my eyes slightly, waiting for his lips to find mine. They didn't. Shifting slightly, to get a better view of his face, I frowned, "Ronnie… what's wrong? You okay?" I leaned in to reach his lips, only to find him turn away.

"Lavender…." _Lavender?_ Did he just call me _Lavender? _What happened to Lav? Or Lav-Lav? Or… or a kiss? Something was wrong. Really, really wrong. What if…? It couldn't be… he wouldn't…, "_Lavender._" He repeated, sounding slightly annoyed before shifting so I slid off his lap, onto the couch.

"What?" I asked frostily, folding my arms.

"I… er… I want to break up with you."

Suddenly, the happily-ever-after I thought I had finally found didn't seem so happy after all.

**A/N:**

**Poor Lav :(**

**Reviews? :D**


	10. Cormac McLaggen

**A/N:**

**Heyheyhey!(: **

**EMAGAWSH! 34 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**10****th**** chapter(: APPLAUDE :3**

**enomix- Thanks for ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. This chapter is dedicated to you(: **

**This was REALLYREALLYREALLY hard to write :/ So… PLEASE review? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has anything to do with Harry Potter. **

Cormac McLaggen

I was blamed….

I was hated….

There were rumors…

There were threats….

The only thing I could do was to ignore them.

Why?

Because I was weak.

"Hey, isn't that McLaggen?" A curly haired Ravenclaw jabbed a finger at me.

"Yeah, didja hear? That idiot knocked Harry _Potter _out with a bludger! And he's not even the beater! I could have _sworn_ Harry was dead… He just took the bat out of the Beater's hand! I heard that he was a real idiot and stuff before… turns out he is." His friend's voice faded as they turned toward the Astronomy tower.

Keep walking, Cormac.

Don't listen to them, Cormac.

Ignore them, Cormac.

**A/N:**

**Hm. I don't know what I think about this one. Hm. **

**Reviews! :D**


	11. Neville Longbottom

**A/N:**

**WHOA. 37 REVIEWS! HOOOLY…. GOD ( I MEAN MERLIN(: ) I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Thanks guys SO MUCHH(: YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME. EACH. AND. EVERY. ONE. OF. YOU(: **

**Disclaimer: YES, I HAVE TURNED INTO JKR CAUSE THAT'S TOTALLY POSSIBLE D: **

Neville Longbottom

Nobody called me _stupid, _

Did they,

When I came back from the Department of Mysteries?

Nobody called me _fat,_

Did they,

After I killed Nagini?

Nobody did.

Of course _nobody_ did.

"Hey _Longbottom_. Heard your grandmother did something stupid _again _weekend- wouldn't have been the first time." A burly 7th year came up to me, sneering.

"Doug! Shut up! _That's Neville!_ The guy who helped _Harry Potter_ escape from the Department of Mysteries!" A smaller, wide eyed 7th year, probably his friend, rushed up to him, whispering urgently. The burly guy's eyes widened as he took a step back.

"Oh, sorry… Neville. Bye." He rushed down the stairs, his friend chasing after him.

They were afraid of me now.

_They were afraid of me._

They didn't _accept _me… they were just…

_Afraid _of me.

**A/N:**

**Okay, yeah. So.. it sucked. xD **

**Review please? **

**I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE WITH AN AWESOMER ONE IF I GET…. 40 reviews(: **


	12. Lily Potter

**A/N:**

**Hey guys(: **

**Whoa. 42 reviews. THAT'S INSANE! **

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE check out my story "Not Planned" (scorose) and "Miracle" (ronhermione oneshot). I spent a lot of time on both and would reallyreallyreally like more reviews :/ Thanks! **

**Remember, if you guys **_**reallyreallyreally**_** want me to write about a specific character, or you have ideas, tell me in a review(: **

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely own Harry Potter. Definitely. **

Lily Potter

I can't believe that I wasted 7 years thinking he was stupid.

Idiotic.

Because now,

Our times up.

All up,

And we haven't had enough time.

At all.

"_Potter._ Lily _Potter_. All those years of asking… it really paid off, didn't it?" I looked up at James' face, my fingers curled in his gorgeous black hair.

"Mmm. Yeah, it has. You'll be a _Potter _by this time tomorrow. You would have thought that was disgusting and stuff 2 years ago." James smiled slightly, placing his hands on my waist more firmly.

"How do you know it still isn't?" I teased.

"Oh you….," He grinned wider, shifting so I was seated more comfortably on his lap, "_You_ would have pulled away when I did this," He pressed his lips to mine quickly, "Instead of coming back for more." He finished just as I brought my lips to his for a more satisfying kiss.

"Mmm. Good reason." I murmured, leaning my ear against his muscled chest, closing my eyes, once our tongues were finished battling.

"I love you Lily… you know that… right?" His worried voice interrupted my daydreaming.

"I wouldn't become a Potter if I didn't." I whispered, a grin on my face as we connected our lips again.

**A/N:**

**Hey look! A happy one xD **

**Hm. I think this was okay. Hm…. reviews please(: **


	13. Remus Lupin

**A/N:**

**Bonjour! Ni Hao! Hola! Hey(:**

**45 reviews. Crap. You guys are awesome(: **

**Ugh. I'm supposed to be doing homework right now. You know, that boring science homework that takes you **_**forever**_**? Yeah, that. D: I figured you guys are more important(; **

**Well, enjoy the story. LoveYouGuys!**

**Disclaimer: NONONOO. I. IS. NOT. J. K. ROWLING. NONONONO. - Completely random disclaimer xP**

Remus Lupin

I told myself that I was making a mistake each time I

_Hugged her_

When she came crying to me.

_Encouraged her_

Each time she doubted herself.

_Kissed her _

When she came running to me underneath the stars.

_Loved her _

When she glanced at me with her _brightbright _eyes and giggled her _lovelysweet _laugh.

But it was worth it.

Completely and totally worth it.

"I… I…. Remus?" Her sweet voice whispered from beside me as we stared up at the stars, my arm around her thin waist. She sounded…. uncertain. Scared even.

"What's wrong, Tonks?" I whispered back, turning my head so I could see the faint blush on her cheeks.

"I… Remus… I… I…," She stammered, refusing to look at me, "I… Remus… I l…love you. I love you R… Remus," She turned her head suddenly to glance into my surprised face, "And… Remus.. I… I know that you think it's wrong for me to… to love you. Because you're a werewolf… but _I don't care._"

"Tonks-" I started, only to have her cut me off angrily.

"Don't… Remus. Just…. forget about what you think you are. How you think that our… _relationship _is wrong. I love you Remus, for _who you are… _and I love _every single bit of you. _Even the more unique parts."

"I… I love you, Tonks. But…" I stammered, my heart beating wildly.

"No buts." She breathed before leaning in to press our lips together, and suddenly, everything seemed okay.

**A/N:**

**I like this chapter(: :D**

**Reviews please? :3**


	14. Angelina Johnson

**A/N**

**Hey dearies(: **

**So. I nearly got a heart attack when I saw all the emails. FIFTY THREE REVIEWS. FIFTY. THREE. **

**Damn. You guys are good :D**

**Hope you guys had an AWESOME Halloween today. Eugh. We (me and my friends, yeah. I have a life. Surprising, isn't it? xD) rang the doorbell of some women's house. She was wrapped in a towel/blanket thing. Eugh. xP**

**I had this long thank you letter thing written, with stuff to say for all of your lovely reviewers… but then I forgot to save (pshh. I never save until I finish :D) and my dad restarted my computer. So yeah. I don't have the big letter thing Dx **

**Anyways, enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas Harry Potter propres :S**

Angelina Johnson

I want _so bad_

to be able to feel his skin skimming across mine,

to have his lips pressing against mine,

If only just once more.

I want _so bad _

to be able to run my hands through his hair,

trace his freckles,

look into those blue eyes

_once more. _

I want so badly to finally tell him that

I loved him.

But most of all,

I want _so bad _for him to be here.

With me.

Together.

"Angelina… I know how… I understand… I.. I know how you loved my b… br…. brother. F… Fre…" I cut off his stammering, trying to stop my tears from flowing out.

"Don't. _Don't say his name." _I whispered, my voice shaking and cracking. A look of helplessness passed through George's face, his hand reaching involuntarily out to my arm, before he pulled back quickly.

"Angelina… I just… I just wanted to tell you how envious I am- was- of my brother," He paused, glancing at me as I opened my mouth, "Not because he's… he got… he was… he left," His eyes glimmered for a second, shining with tears, before he continued bravely, "But because… he got you. Angelina, I've… had a… _crush _on you for… forever. The feeling only _intensified _when he started dating you. I think… that I'm in love with you Angelina, and… and I hope that…. that you'll be able to love me back. After you let Fred go…"

"I will _never _let him go, George. Ever." I answered harshly, tears falling freely from my eyes.

"I… I know. I won't ever either." George whispered, looking down at his hands. I realized that he finally let his tears come running out, "And… and I still blame myself for his death… if… if we didn't have that _joking around _attitude, if we weren't making f-fun of P-Percy, then maybe he wouldn't be… be _d-dead._"

"George… it's not your fault." I said fiercely. When he turned his back to me, shaking his head, I knew that… I knew what I had to do.

I kissed him.

But I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was cheating on Fred. The feeling of guilt.

**A/N:**

**AWWW :( **

**Well review please? Thanks(: **

**Please don't favorite without reviewing. **


	15. Vincent Crabbe

**A/N:**

**Yolaaa guys :D **

**Yo + Hola= Yola(: **

**Ahah. Yes, I'm very random. And odd. Don't forget random(: **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Some Review Replies: **

**Anonymous Reviewer: Thanks so much for that review. It means so much to me that my writing actually got you to feel that emotional and cry. I can't say how much it meant to me… this one's for you(: **

**enomix: You're awesome, amazing, yaddayaddayadda. Thanks for reviewing my every chapter and sticking with me for so long! **

**WhisperHeart: Thanks so much for that extra long awesome review! Long reviews are love (; Luna&Tonks are written and in need of much editing. So, yes, they'll be up and ready soon. **

**Eternal Vampire: Gracias for the review! I try my hardest to understand the characters and write as realistically as possible. Thanks! :D**

**AuburnGlance/** **/ ****craZharrypotterblondie****/ ****dancergirl7****/ Dani/ ****JenaveaBaton****/ ****Blondebunny55****: Thankyouthankyouthankyou for your ohsokind reviews!**

**Well, that's it for today's A/N. **

**Go ahead and read today's update(: **

**Disclaimer: I'd be wittier with this, but I'm not really in the mood for witty today, so I'll go with the easier disclaimer. I is not an owner of anything HP related. **

Vincent Crabbe

It was time to show the world that I,

Vincent Crabbe,

Wasn't stupid.

Wasn't tied to Malfoy,

Like a dog tied to a tree.

That I had my _own _ideas.

My _own _plans.

It was time to show the world who I,

Vincent Crabbe,

Really was.

"You stupid fucking kid. Shut up, go to your room and stop shoving your crappy face into mine." My father roared, in the middle of another one of his drunken states. His hand curled around his extra large bottle of firewhiskey.

"I'm not a stupid fucking kid." I growled.

"Go think what you want to think. See if I care. Now go skulk in your room like you always do unless that fucking Malfoy says otherwise." He sneered, throwing his firewhiskey bottle towards me. It missed me by a meter.

"I don't care about Malfoy." I shot back, irritated.

"That's why you only hang around him like some stupid lovesick idiot 24/7." He answered, popping open another bottle.

"You don't know anything." I seethed, balling up my fists.

"The hell I don't. Now fucking go away." He ordered, letting out a burp.

I ran out of the room, running away from the person I called a _father, _because I just realized that for once in his worthless crappy life, he was right. I _did _hang around Malfoy. I _didn't _do anything unless he told me to.

Well, that was going to change.

Good bye, you fucking Malfoy.

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the cursing and stuff :/ Yeah. I couldn't imagine Crabbe **_**not **_**cursing and stuff…. it's part of his personality (in my mind). **

**Anyway, review please? **


	16. Dennis Creevey

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!  
Thanks for all of the awesome, kind, amazing reviews. :D**

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I am JKR. You must all kneel down before me. **

Dennis Creevey

Time was _supposed _to stop,

The earth was _supposed _to stop spinning,

Beauty was _supposed _to be nonexistent,

When that bloody curse shot straight at his heart.

As usual though,

Time _raced _along,

And the earth _spun _and _spun _continuing its tiring cycle.

There wasn't much beauty though,

Not _ever_ since the sparkle in his eyes disappeared.

Not _ever. _

"Colin! _Colin!" _I called out, sprinting down the Great Hall, looking for the wide brown eyes and mousey brown hair of my brother, Colin. _Hoping _that he'd be there. I passed the tables and tables of the…. the people that went on to experience the next adventure, "_Colin!" _I repeated again, this time a bit frantically seeing all the dead. I looked around, still trying to find Colin.

And that's when I found him.

Found him with glassy brown orbs and frozen cold skin.

Found him with his indifferent expression and frigid body.

Found him dead.

**A/N:**

**Poor Dennis D:**

**I like reviews better than…. better than…. CANDY! Okay, nevermind. But, review please? :D**


	17. Molly Weasley II

**A/N:**

**HEYHEYHEYYY!**

**Kay. So. OMGOMGOMG. I love you guys. Seriously. I mean… the reviews were awesome. And amazing. And let's not forget awesome. :D**

**Thank you!**

**Now, ON WITH THE 17****TH**** (YES, 17****TH****) CHAPTER(: **

**Disclaimer: Because it is possible for me to transform into JKR. OH WAIT! I COULD'VE USED POLYJUICE :D**

Molly Weasley 

Percy Weasley,

The _only_ smart,

Stuck up,

Workaholic Weasley.

I had a lot of expectations to fulfill,

Didn't I?

Well,

Molly Weasley (this one, _right here)_ doesn't aim to please.

"Hey, Mol. Whatcha doing later today?" Dominique giggled, sliding into the chair next to me.

"Meeting Kyle, why?" I responded nonchalantly, continuing to paint my nails the sky blue color Victoire said went well with me.

"Oh…. but weren't you going out with Drake?" She scrunched up her nose, looking confused. Like her sister, Victoire, she managed to look _breathtakingly _beautiful in just a plain t-shirt. I scowled.

"Yes, hon, but that was _last _week," I answered, rolling my eyes, "He got boring… he wasn't as good as Kyle is rumored to be."

"Good…?" Dominique's eyes widened, "You don't… you don't mean that you… isn't that more like _Victoire's _thing?"

"I think it's a little bit of both of us." I snapped, folding my arms, careful not to ruin the nail polish. She bit her lip, a thousand questions in her eyes before nodding shakily.

"Mol…. I don't think you should do this. It'll ruin your life." She took a deep breath, her eyes darting toward my face.

"Don't tell me what to do, hon." I bit my lip, trying not to notice the hurt in her eyes.

"Oh… okay Mol. Just… Percy wouldn't be proud of you…. like… like this." She walked away, giving me one fleeting glance.

Of course I knew that.

Who _would _be proud of their daughter being a… a dare I say it, _slut? _

Nobody.

But it gave _me_ power. Gave _me _distinctiveness.

Gave me popularity.

_Not _for being a _Weasley, _but for me being myself.

Being me, Molly Weasley, the slut.

**A/N:**

**Hm. Not my favorite :P **

**This time I want EVERYBODY who reads this to review. I don't care if you say "good." to a full blown 5 paragraph letter. I wanna see how many people read it. :D **

**SO REVIEW!**


	18. Astoria Malfoy

**A/N:**

**OHMYGOD! GUYS! YOU ARE UNBELIVELABLY AMAZING! **

**22. REVIEWS. IN. ONE. CHAPTER. **

**My jaw dropped, seeing all those reviews. THANK YOU!**

**13 to onehundred… can we get there with this update? (; :D **

**BY THE WAY, GUYS. I'm not going to be updating very much this month, because I'm going to be doing NANOWRIMO, and I need 50,000 words by the end of this month. I'm so sorry, but please understand that writing means a **_**lot **_**to me and that NANOWRIMO will be my first chance to prove that it does. Sorry, guys :( **

**Onwithdastoryy(: **

**Disclaimer: I am (unfortunately) not the creator of Harry Potter. Shocker, right?**

Astoria Malfoy

We weren't exactly the _perfect _couple,

Me with my _bitterbitter _attitude and desperate _disguise,_

And him with his _secretsecret _life and his hushed up _problems. _

So when we,

The unwanted _Greengrass sister_

and

the troubled _Malfoy _

started seeing each other,

kissing each other,

loving each other,

it was rumored to be another cover-up.

That we were with each other for the _positives _that we were both said to have.

But nobody really matters,

Right?

"So, tell me, Tory, what's it like with one of the sexiest people in the universe?" Ashley smirked, plopping onto the sofa next to me.

"What do you mean?" I scowled, glancing at her heavily painted eyes. She sighed before rolling her eyes.

"How's the _sex_, dearie? Y'know, the reason you're going _out _with him?" She sniggered, patting my shoulder.

"That's not the only reason. He's much more than just _sexy._" I argued, my lips curving upwards unwillingly.

"Tory, hon, that's the _only _reason you _date _guys. Sex and sexiness."

"That's not true." I bit my lip, trying not to realize that she had just called me a… a _slut. _

"Are you kidding yourself? Or _course _it is!" She giggled.

"Well maybe it's different this time." I snapped, standing up and walking toward the common room door.

Because it _was _different this time, and I didn't need _anyone _to tell me otherwise.

**A/N:**

**Yay! Chap. 18! **

**Eh. It wasn't my best….. but whatevs… **

**Reviews please? (; **


	19. Xenophilius Lovegood

**A/N:**

**Hey guysss!  
I deleted the last chapter, because I don't feel as if I did my best with it. I hope you guys like this chapter(:**

**I'd reallyreallyreally like to get to 100 reviews this time. So PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review. Tanks :D **

**GAHH. Well. I just got the rubber band things for my braces. I swear, I am about to die. They **_**hurt. **_**Like…. .LFANSDFHCAKSDFCLAHSKDF. :P **

**Skated for 2 hours today, woot(: **

**Disclaimer: I have not managed to turn into JKR, sorry. **

Xenophilius Lovegood

I tell lies,

Only because I _fear _the truth.

The heart stopping,

Jaw dropping _truth. _

Making up your _own _world,

with your _own _characters,

your _own _thoughts…

Now that doesn't hurt _too _bad.

"Dad! _Dad!"_ A nine year old Luna came sprinting into my office, a look of horror etched across her young face.

"Yes, Luna?" I asked, "Anything wrong?"

"It's… it's Mum." She whimpered, tears pooling up in her eyes. I stood up instantly, and grabbed my wand, hoping… _praying _that she was alright.

So when I found her lifeless body curled up on the floor in a fetal position, her wand still clenched tightly in her hand, I cried.

I dropped to my knees and buried my head in my hands_, _because suddenly, living seemed worthless.

Worthless, when _she _wasn't there to smile her one dimpled smile, and laugh her tinkling laugh.

Worthless, when _she _wasn't there to tell you that everything would be okay.

Worthless, when _she _wasn't there to be with you.

**A/N: **

**Eh. Well. Hope you guys liked it….? :3 **

**:D:D**

**Reviews are love. SO REVIEW. :D**


	20. Luna Lovegood

**A/N:**

**HAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPY (late) THANKSGIVING, GUYS!**

… **102 REVIEWS IS AMAZING, GUYS. I LOVE YOU. SO. MUCH. **

**You guys are amazing. I swear, I'm having some odd giggle attack every two seconds, looking at that number.**

**So anyway, this is a superrr special chapter. Why, you ask? CAUSE IT'S COWRITTEN :O:O:O By who, you now ask. MY SUPER DUPER AWESOMEFUL EVIL COUSIN!**

**Helen (**_**i wuv randomness**_**): Wai hallo thar. 8U**

**I don't know why I'm doing this, but she's at my house for a lateish Thanksgiving, and she decided to drag me into this. I only have like. One story I have TERRIBLE writers block about, but anyways. Enjoy? XD GO CHECK OUT MY STORY! 8D **

**This chapter is for all you guys who have been requesting ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I am the owner of Harry Poter….. jk… ROWLING!**

Luna Lovegood

They had no idea how lucky they were,

Really.

They had and were given

_Everything_

I've ever dreamed of…

A _complete _family,

A world _without _doubt,

And… friends.

Friends that were _always _there for you,

Friends that understood you.

Friends that…

Friends that I never had.

"It's to ward off Gulping Plimpies, you know." I stated matter-of-factly, holding out the large, green Gurdyroot. Ginny wrinkled her nose (she was probably sensing the Gurdyroot force—it's too strong for most people).

"Er… Yeah. That's… that's uh… really cool," Her eyes started watering a bit (A common side effect), "I have to go do a… Charm's assignment. You know how heavily Flitwick piles us with essays and stuff." I frowned slightly, Professor Flitwick didn't assign any homework this week.

"Extra credit assignment?"

"Uh… yeah. Extra credit," Ginny stepped back, looking at the Gurdyroot with something that seemed like affection. A thought seemed to strike her because she giggled suddenly, "You should go show… uh… that to Ron. I hear he has a terrible case of the….er…."

"Gulping Plimples?" I gasped, "You're right! I should have recognized the symptoms earlier!" I turned, preparing to get my collection of Gurdyroots my father had sent me earlier.

"Yeah, Luna, get as many as you can. Don't want to make it spread." She said, trying to keep a straight face (she probably didn't want to show her horror. I mean, the Gulping Plimples _were _a huge problem).

"Oh yes, Ginny! Thank you!" I called out, already on my way.

I heard a laugh behind me and smiled. She was probably very happy to be able to help her brother so much.

It was really quite wonderful to have friends who cared so much about each other. Finally.

**A/N:**

**Helen: AWWWW! HOW SWEET. Now drown in your blubbering tears of joy and happiness while I desperately try to overcome my writer's block. 8U**

**Me: Yeah, so. It feels kindof weird to have to write "Me:". 0_o **

**OKAY, SO ANYWAYS. I DID LUNA! YAY! :D **

**I didn't really want her to be depressing cause that's not…. That's just not **_**Luna. **_**She's bright and happy and stuff. So. IT'S HAPPY. ^.^**

**Helen: A happy chapter? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE. **

**Me: Ignore her. SO REVIEW, PLEASE ^.^ (before this author's note gets too long and weird 0_o)**

**

* * *

_Helen's Fanfiction Profile_: **http:/ www. fanfiction. net/u/1787843/i_wuv_randomness

(Get rid of the spaces)


	21. Severus Snape

**author's/note: **

**Heyheyhey! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**So this is my veryveryveryvery late update. :D**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone ^.^**

**OH, AND BTW, expect at least 1 more story/update today. I'M ON A ROLL XD**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* No, I don't own HP. **

Severus Snape

It's not easy living through each day without the

_Emerald _shine that made me breathe better

and the

_Flaming _blaze that made me see clearer,

But I made it.

I made it for you, Lily.

"S-she's… she _can't _be…." I muttered pathetically as I clutched the Daily Prophet with a fierce passion, staring into her smiling picture, "Im_poss_ible."

Because that's what it was. It was _impossible _for Lily Ev—Potter to be… to have… to have moved on, because she was the _reason _I put up with daily life. This must be… some kind of cruel _joke _or something for the Daily Prophet to write something as preposterous as this. She just…. Lily Eva—Potter _couldn't _die. She couldn't, just _couldn't, _be d-de-_dead. _

Not when the extra glance into her emerald green eyes, the slight raising of her lips was what I _lived _for.

Not when I haven't told her that I loved her yet.

**author's/note: **

**Eh, well. Better than no update? (: **

**Reviews, m'dears. And you shall get a quickquick update :D:D:D**


	22. Albus Severus Potter

**author's note:**

**Hello m'dears. **

**YES, I _AM _ALIVE. Surprise, right? **

**:P**

**Meh. My mind was like "insert-nonexistent-blank-thing-here" whenever I wrote recently and I'm just like, "." **

**But the other day, I was a mac at school and I was like, "Boredness. Let's go write! Yay!" and so I wrote something half way decent and finished it. I completely deleted it when I came home though, but I wrote the same thing better-ly. **

**... Yeah. Better-ly...**

**I'll have Percy up sometime (almost done! :D), Malfoy Handbook's in progress (one paragraph- yay!), and when I finish a chapter story, I'll post a new AlbusxOC I've been working on. **

**Love ya guises with your most amazing reviews (: **

**Lalala, read on. **

**OH, HOLD ON. FIRST, new link!**

**tumblr: ****xxxheartshadowsxxx. tumblr .com**

******follow me!**

**Dedication: Remy & Cloud **

**because the chatzy gods told me too, bleh. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter ****  
**

Albus Severus Potter

It's difficult being yourself,

When you know that all that will ever pop out about your name is, "Potter."

It's hard going through with your plans, your desires, your hopes, your dreams,

When you know that you'll never be able to save the world.

It's never worth it to give up trying though.

"Hello and welcome to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, how may I help you?" An incredibly bored looking Wonder Witch says automatically as I near her desk.

"Uh…" I stammered as I reached the table. She looked up as she heard my voice and a slight gasp escaped her throat.

"You're a… You're a Potter! Yes, yes of course! I'm sorry for the delay, Harry, I'll get right to you now! What was that you wanted?" She laughed nervously, "Ooh, of course! Your newest cousin! My, how large this family is!" Another nervous laugh, "_Not, _of course, _not _that that's a _bad_ thing, right? As… as I always say, the more Potters… and Weasleys, of course, the better, am I correct, Har-, oh! Did I say Harry? I meant…" She trailed off, looking extremely tired from her hour long speech.

"Albus." I responded drily, slightly shaken.

"Oh, silly me!" Her soprano voice trembled, "How could I have forgotten, Har-, er… Al… Mr. Potter?"

"How silly of you." I sneered, "So can you _help _me now?" I asked, exasperatedly.

"Of _course, _Ha- Mr. Potter! Where'd you…? Right! Your… your newest cousin! Floor fifteen!" The Wonder Witch said quickly.

"What room?" I asked.

"Room?" She laughed, "Why, that's a whole _floor _dedicated to your father, the great Harry Potter! Would you… would you like me to lead you there?"

"No thanks." I answered quickly, as I rushed out of the room.

As soon as I left her view, I crumpled onto the floor, closing my eyes to breathe in deeply.

What was the point of trying to be seen if you couldn't save the world?

What was the point of trying to be yourself if nothing you ever did would even _compare _to saving the world?

Harry, Harry, Harry.

Potter, Potter, Potter.

Never, _ever _Albus.

**author's note:**

***smacks forehead* I forgot to say something in the beginning D: Here goes: **

**WHICH SEAT CAN I TAKE? IT'S FRIDAY FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY, EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND. **

**MY FRIEND IS BY MY RIGHT! **

**I know how much you all love me. * beams* **

**go Black Plague! :P **

**alkdhfaldkfchalckhnaldkhcfa.**

**Well, review!**

**For a cupcake. :D**


End file.
